Often, when a mobile device is stolen or otherwise acquired by an unauthorized user, the unauthorized user is able to perform a factory reset of the device, removing any and all information from the device and preventing the owner of the device from tracking, and possibly finding, his/her device. Currently, there are various device protection algorithms, such as locally-stored or application-based mechanisms, which attempt to prevent the factory reset of a device by an unauthorized user. These mechanisms authorize the reset after a user provides a password, biometric identifier, or other identification.
For example, an operating system (OS) based protection algorithm may maintain a token or other piece of data that prevents operation of the device (e.g., authorization of the device to a communications network) until a user provides authorization credentials (e.g., a username and password associated with a known email or messaging service for the user), at which time the token is removed, and the device is authorized. However, these tokens may be removed (and associated protection mechanisms bypassed) via OS hacks and other nefarious removal mechanisms. These devices are rendered unprotected and subsequently may be authorized to a network for users other than the original users (e.g., owners or purchasers) of the devices.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.